User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Chapter 10 - Barriers
With a flash of light, that resembled a crash of thunder, both Agatha and Dodger stepped through the portal generated, hopping into the Guildhall on the other end. Dodger quickly staggered off to the side, vomiting without warning against the nearest wall, much to the disgust of the priest operating the teleporter. “Urgh... Never teleporting again!” She groaned, her voice somewhat hoarse as the vomit burned her throat, like combat acid had been forced down it and had burned away at her vocal chords. Agatha chuckled, faintly as she composed herself. She knew a few people who were allergic to teleportation, one of her old teachers had a similar reaction to it. “Wait a second!?” The Bosmer asked, with a hiccup, slowly lifting her head up with a face of thunder. “Why didn’t we do that to get here!? Why did we travel across the damn sea, almost dying in a damn ship wreak!?” Agatha shrugged, with a faint smirk. “You would’ve had to do that... twenty times? To get from Cyrodiil to here? It would’ve cost them like... 2,000 plus gold? It definitely was cheaper to risk our lives on that boat...” “Urgh, the Empire are a damn joke!” Dodger heaved, finding herself interrupted as she nearly threw up again but sadly had nothing let to lose as far as her stomach was concerned. “Urgh... Let’s just... Get this damn thing done with.” Agatha sighed, turning around and nodding to the teleportation mage. “Sorry about your carpet... Dodger is a first timer.” The Breton explained, getting an irritated sigh from her fellow mage, an Orc, who looked somewhat old. It was odd how many orcs ended up as academics, usually as librarians or something to that effect. “I gathered...” He grumbled, seeming somewhat irritated, probably because he’d have to mop the contents of Dodger’s stomach up before teleporting anyone else, who may or may not do the same damn thing as she did. “Well, 200 or so gold for that crap? I should be able to throw up on you.” Dodger shrugged as she followed Agatha in from behind, prompting the Breton to look up to the ceiling and lightly shake her head. “C’mon Dodger, let’s not take our frustrations out on the guy who will be teleporting us back.” This prompted the former slave to sigh heavily as she followed Agatha out, quickly glancing back over her shoulder. “Sorry about the mess!” The two of them ascended the mountainside of the Wrothgarian Mountains, the trek was a surprisingly long feat but Agatha was determined that they’d do it in a day. Perhaps even in twelve hours if Dodger stopped dragging her feet... “Aaaaags!” Dodger whined, glancing off to the side. “Can we hunt a deer? I’m bloody famished!” “No! Gods Dodger, I’m not hunting a deer, just so you can throw it up on the other end, I’ll get you something once we get back to Daggerfall!” “Promise?” She asked, getting the Breton to roll her eyes. “Have I ever lied to you?” “About a thousand times.” “You don’t have to throw it in my face...” “Sorry...” As the two of them reached a new level of the mountain’s slope, where the ground started to even out, they noticed a tower, almost immediately upon reaching the top and immediately found themselves breathless. (Though was possibly due to the lack of oxygen this high up the mountain...) The Tower was pretty damn old, possibly early third era, maybe even older. Still, it was just as grand and daunting as it had always been... even more so, now that it was so isolated out here... Both Agatha and Dodger quickly hopped up the stairs, taking them two at a time before Agatha stopped at the summit of the stairway and leant against the front door, ice spike charged in her right hand as he left hand wrapped around the door knob. She quickly looked back to Dodger, who had an arrow primed, ready to stick it in any resistance they faced. There was something about this that screamed to Agatha, screaming about how... deceptive this most likely is, this looks like a pretty harmless tower and that most likely means that there is an army of undead inside or maybe even a lair of insane lamia... take your pick, it’s not like fate hasn’t tried everything when it came to getting in Agatha’s way. Agatha quickly pulled the door open, allowing Dodger to step inside, her arrow quickly scanned the room, swaying from side to side, looking for possible targets but came up lacking, a shame for Dodger as she was hoping to shoot something in the face for making her climb that bloody, stupid mountain... The Breton entered behind her, spell at the ready but quickly came to the same conclusion. There was nothing or no one in here who needed skewing... “Well, that’s a profound disappointment...” Agatha sighed, cutting the spell out before kicking the door shut and stepping inside, she noticed that the room was empty, except for a torn tapestry on the far side of it, bearing the crest of Daggerfall. Dodger quickly noticed a large door, out of the corner of her eye, prompting her to step over towards it and press her hand up against it, gently pushing it but finding that her hand couldn’t even connect, it seemed to be blocked by a ward. “Shit... Magic, has to be magic, doesn’t it?” Agatha chuckled, faintly as she approached it, looking around the doorway before eventually sighing herself. “Erm... You’re probably going to hate me for this but... I don’t know how to open this.” Dodger just glared at her, her fingers retracting into claws, ready to pull mushed eyeballs out of the nearest person’s skull. She quickly switched her gaze back over to the door, shuddering a little as she realised how much work this was going to be now... “Urgh... Guess it will take one hundred and fifty days afterall...” The Bosmer scowled, her eye quickly shifted away before she turned around and wandered off, looking for some alternative method of entry. Category:Blog posts Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Stories